


Судьба

by KotyaBlinov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov
Summary: Когда Великая тьма рассеялась, возникла Вселенная, постоянно находящаяся в непрочном равновесии. Мир всегда изменялся по строгим правилам, но это закончилось с появлением людей. Лишь Судьба не дает хрупкой Вселенной сорваться в пучину Хаоса.





	1. Хранитель равновесия.

**Author's Note:**

> Задумывалось, как работа куда крупнее. Не какое-то претенциозное творение, а что-то философское про высшие сущности. 29.04.2018

Есть правила, которые нельзя нарушать. Им подчиняется все: природа, люди, стихии. Правила равновесия. Жизнь заменяет смерть и снова все возрождается. Все идет своим чередом. Кто-то зовет это колесом Сансары, из которого невозможно вырваться, кто-то зовет это предначертанным будущим, а кто-то даже не задумывается и идет дорогой Жизни. И, конечно всегда находятся смельчаки, готовые бросить вызов самой Судьбе.

Такие разные жизни, но что же их может объединять? Думаю, на этот вопрос знает ответ только сама Судьба. Давайте заглянем к ней, чтобы узнать о невероятной жизни хранительницы Равновесия.

Появилась она из Пустоты. Когда Великая тьма рассеялась, в безграничном пространстве, которое позже мелочные и глупые, но все же прекрасные и изобретательные существа, люди, назовут Вселенной, осталось сознание великой Судьбы. Именно здесь зародилась Она. Первой появилась мысль. Мысль о Ее предначертании. Только родившийся мир, словно малое дите, ничего не знающее, любопытное, протягивал всюду свои просторы, а от того был на самой грани равновесия. И ее цель одна – сохранить этот мир от разрушения.

Сначала это было достаточно просто. Но затем появились они. Первые разумные существа, способные влиять на этот мир. Было бы глупо полагать, что животные и растения неразумны, но только люди обладали невероятной силой менять мир – магией. И по закону равновесия людские души заполнены смятением. Они полны добром и злом, созиданием и разрушением. И начали находиться те, кто хотел безграничную власть, даже над самим Временем. За свою жизнь Судьба видела его лишь дважды, в начале и в конце, хотя, что есть конец и что есть начало? Но если есть те, кто олицетворяет зло, то есть те, чьи помыслы чисты, они сражаются за добро. Свет в их душах победил тьму, не оставляя возможности влиять на действия людей. Так бывает, что тьма сильнее, побеждая каждый раз свет, нарушается равновесие, или же разрушая зло, свет обращается во тьму. В такие моменты нужна Она.

Никто не знал, где она живет, как выглядит. По правде говоря, если бы ее встретили, то даже бы не признали бы в ней Судьбу. Один видел в ней маленькую девочку с глазами цвета неба, другой же видел в ней прекрасную деву, с золотыми волосами, третьи находили в ней образ столетней старухи, прожившую долгую жизнь. Кто-то встречал ее в виде путника, а другой мог даже не признать в ней человека, огненные саламандры ведь на людей не похожи.

Так она и влекла свое бесконечно долгое, вечное существование вдали от людей. Для меня она приняла образ юной девушки, с прекрасными волосами, что струились рекой цвета спелой вишни по ее спине. Встретить мне довелось ее в горах, в ее жилище. Оно находилось в чудесном месте, на одинокой скале, скрываемой от взглядов густым, непроходимым лесом. Там она просыпалась с первыми лучами солнца, просыпалась со всем миром. Во истину, она олицетворяла весь мир. Каждая частичка тела была неразрывно связана с жизнью каждого. Наверное, этом можно назвать странным, что та, кто так близка со всеми, старается быть так далеко от всего.

За свою долгую жизнь она не преставала удивляться. Достаточно странное человеческое чувство, приносящее восхищение, восторг, непонимание, растерянность. Столько разных жизней. Одни заставляют замирать с испугом, другие с отвращением, третьи с недоверием. Но каждая жизнь достойна интереса, понимания, каждый человек достоин интереса и сострадание, кем бы он ни был. И думаю, всем интересно, кто мог поразить ту, что живет одна и не знает из чувств ничего, кроме удивления. Она не знала жалости ни к врагам, ни друзьям, ведь жила она вечной жизнью. Она не знала боли, любви, того, что придает нам, людям силы жить.


	2. Дорога Перерождения.

Проживая со всеми в этом мире, Судьба знала, что в душах полно темных чувств, толкающих на плохие поступки. Но та все же была удивлена, столкнувшись с ними лицом к лицу. Конечно, людские пороки не могли принять облик человека, но это был мужчина, позволивший поглотить себя эти чувствам. 

Произошло это пасмурным днем. Особенностью Долины Жизни в том, что она принимает образ души человека. И если в ней неспокойно, как например у этого измученного долгим путешествием путника, то тьма обращает все прекрасные деревья в высохшие коряги, принимающие чудовищные образы, реки, полные рыбы обращаются в туман, наполненный чудовищами, страхами души. В таком месте не место лазурному и сияющему небу, от того его заволакивают непроглядные тучи, будто бы налитые свинцом.

Чувствуя волнения своей обители, Судьба вышла навстречу мужчине. Проведя тонкими пальцами по листве, та почувствовала, как под ее руками все превратилось в пепел. Нахмурившись, она прошла дальше и прикоснулась к некогда прекрасному цветку, но и он рассыпался. Удивившись подобному, Судьба решила непременно узнать о причине произошедшего.

Из тумана появился силуэт гостя. Откашлявшись, он обратился к Судьбе хриплым голосом:

\- Мальчик, я пришел к судьбе.

\- К Судьбе? – удивленно поразился он. – Зачем?

\- Я хочу кое-что у нее получить, она обязана мне, - раздраженно бросил он.

\- Ну, к Судьбе, так Судьбе, - хмыкнул мальчик, почесывая затылок, и поскакал по высохшей земле в перед.

Долина не имела конца, в особенности для заблудших и падших душ. 

Судьба знала, а потому решила вызнать, чем же она задолжала этому чудаку. Перескакивая с места на место, она устремилась вперед. 

Обернувшись, чтобы проверить не отстал ли путник, она встретилась с глазами и тогда впервые прочувствовала это. Недаром говорят, что глаза- зеркало души. В этих бездонных дырах горел огонь зависти, тщеславия, жадности. Тот, заметив взгляд малыша, злобно рыкнул:

\- Чего тебе?

Вспомнив необычную привычку у людей давать всему имена, Судьба спросила:

\- Какое твое имя?

\- Риан Гридз, - недовольно отозвался он после недолгого молчания, а после, немного подумав, спросил. – Разве в этом безлюдном месте кто-то живет кроме этой старухи? И как тебя зовут?

Недоуменно взглянув на него, Судьба вспомнила последнюю девушку и ее братца, которых она провела по дороге Жизни для Перерождения и тихо произнесла:

\- Лиам. Я здесь жил почти с самого рождения.

Решив, что что ему хватит этого, мужчина продолжил идти, вглядывался в туман, различая зловещие фигуры, витающие в воздухе. Но вот Судьбе все не давало покоя, что нужно жадному человека от нее? Присмотревшись к нему, она задала вопрос:

\- Но что же тебе надо от нее? Быть может, я могу дать тебе это?

Хохотнув, мужчина надменно произнес:

\- Ты можешь дать мне силу, безграничную силу, а с ней и богатство?

\- А разве у Судьбы все это есть? - удивился мальчик.

\- Конечно есть, она живет вечную жизнь, с помощью своей безграничной силы карать и править, решать кому жить, а кому нет, она смогла много чего изменить, и, наверное, у нее полно богатства...

\- А оно нужно, богатство? Что это такое? – не понимала Судьба слов человека.

\- Конечно нужны деньги, золото, рубины, изумруды, драгоценные камни. У кого деньги и сила – у того власть.

Судьба все недоумевала что за деньги и власть, для чего они, да и разве в короткой людской жизни это так значимо? Люди проживают жизнь за жизнью, от них не остается того невероятного величество, к какому они так стремятся. Но Судьба видела детей, идущих по дороге Жизни, смеющихся в последний раз божьим коровкам, восхищающихся росе на траве и чувствующих себя счастливыми… Это так странно, ведь Судьба не знает, что такое счастье. Она проживает холодной бесчувственной жизни, не понимая такого простого слова радость. Ее это не так уж и волнует, но что-то внутри нее, будто бы большой теплый звездный кот переворачивается и урчит, когда дети запускают воздушного змея в небо, когда люди после долгой разлуки прижимают друг друга к сердцу, когда весь мир живет. Судьба знает, что мир любит, такое, нет, мир в восторге от такого. Она понимает чужие чувства, но никогда не испытывала своих. И вот сейчас, мужчина с колкими глазами говорит, что какие-то деньги и власть приносит в жизнь смысл. Что-что, но Она точно знает, что это не главное. А потому смотрит на странного путника удивленными глазами.

Взглянув на непонимающие глаза малыша, мужчина отмахнулся от него:

\- Тебе не понять, ты прожил слишком мало, чтобы знать такое. Пройдут года, и ты узнаешь силу денег, всю безграничную власть, саму возможность управлять миром.

В это время мир безгранично расширялся и совершенно не хотел, чтобы им управляли. От это он встрепенулся и пошатнулся. Будто бы всю Судьбу натянули в струнку, та почувствовала, как хрупкое равновесие рушится.

Внезапно из тумана выплыла огромная рыба. Чудище состояло из одних костей, а в глазах горел призрачный огонь. Гридз пошатнулся, отгоняя прочь дикое привидение, затем упал и закричал от страха. Начав махать руками, он закричал:

\- Прочь! Спасите! Что это такое?

\- Порождение твоей души, - откликнулась Судьба, наблюдая за чудищем, что приняло образ огромного волка. 

Тот широкими рывками побежал вперед, намереваясь проглотить глупца, осмелившегося нарушить спокойствие. Но в последнюю секунду все прекратилось. Мужчина затрясся от страха и зарыдал. Судьба удивленно взирала на него, а потом поняла, что волнения прекратились и мир пришел в равновесии. Никакое безгранично тщеславие не тяготило ее. Взглянув на мужчину, бледного от ужаса, она улыбнулась одними глазами и протянула руку.

\- Видимо, пришло время твоего пути.

Тот непонимающе воззрился на нее.

\- Иногда я провожу людей до их Перерождения. Настал твой черед. Все открывают свою истинную личину в последнем пути. Однажды я видела девочку, принявшую облик небесного дракона. В последний раз я видела их, когда возник мир. Невероятное зрелище. Словно сами звезды приняли облик и спустились на землю…

Теперь на Судьбу глядела маленькая обиженная обезьянка. Оскалив свои острые зубы, он оттопырил шерсть, похожую на иглы. В существе не было ничего прекрасного, чем можно было бы восхититься. Даже сейчас оно цеплялось маленькой лапкой за кругляшки, раскатывающиеся в стороны. Но деньги невозможно взять в другую жизнь. Когда тот понял, что все тщетно, то закричал и начал бить кругом кулачками, но и это не помогало.

Судьба развернулась и величаво пошла вперед. Боясь остаться одному, обезьянка устремилась за фигурой статной женщины. 

Внезапно все осветила ярчайшая вспышка, и осталась лишь Судьба, стоявшая посреди леса, рядом с журчащей рекой. Чешуйки рыбы блестели на солнце, а воздух вновь наполнили трели птичьего пения. 

До самого заката Судьба бродила тихой тенью по людскому миру, пытаясь понять, как деньги или власть могут делать счастливым, когда прекрасный мир дает столько поводов для счастья, хотя некоторым они даже не нужны…

Вечный мир, те кто меняют мир, люди, их сложно понять, они величавы и прекрасны. Что-то было в них, что заставляло Судьбу… восхищаться ими?

Улыбнувшись странной мысли, она растаяла в воздухе оставляя приятное ощущение теплого дома, уюта после себя.


	3. Боги, вершащие суд.

Как мы успели понять, Судьба считала, что она была одной из двух Вечных. Вторым являлось Время, с которым ей суждено было встретиться два раза: в самом начале пути при Сотворении и в конце, когда всему придёт конец. И действительно, ведь у вечности нет ни начала, ни конца. Но есть всё же в её размышлениях изъян, и этим изъяном было незнание.

Когда появились такие противоречивые люди, Времени пришлось призвать из самых глубин Вселенной, где ещё осталось то, из чего появилась Судьба, тех, кто бы смог определить путь Перерождения, оценить прожитую жизнь человека. И нарёк он их Богами, вершащими суд. И с того момента они стали нести своё бремя, неотрывно следя за существованием всех людей.

Место, где они находились звалось Пространством. После прохождения дороги Жизни душа оказывается здесь. Именно тут выбирается путь Перерождения. Ведь не каждый достоин вновь стать человеком, да и каждую секунду в мире образуется несколько новых душ. Конечно, когда душа обретает тело, она забывает о существовании пантеона Богов, да и самой Судьбы.

Так начнем же путешествие по загробному миру.

***

Мне кажется, в жизни любого человека случается такой момент, когда ты перестаешь видеть смысл в простых вещах, находить ценность своих поступков, замечать свою важность для кого-то. Бывает так трудно жить, что поражаешься, на сколько изобретательна твоя жизнь. Так всё это не с проста. Есть те, кто неотрывно следят за нами, ловя каждое движение.

Когда идёшь по дороге перерождения, можно заметить чёрно-белые свечи по краям. Необычайно прозрачный воск медленно оплавляется от разноцветного пламени. Это свечи Наут, богини печали и скорби. В её больших грустных глазах отражается боль всего мира. И она прекрасна, хоть и состоит полностью из контрастов: белая мраморная кожа и чёрные губы, выделяющиеся на лице, половина волос чёрная, а другая - белая. Своими тонкими пальцами она собирает пролитые человеческие слёзы и лепит из них свечи. И чем глубже боль, скорбь человека, тем сильнее горят горят они, и тем благосклоннее будет пантеон Богов-судей. От причины слёз будет меняться и цвет пламени.

Следующим Богом, неотрывно следящим за жизнью людей является Касит, Бог счёта и порядка. Его обыденной жизнью является запись всех поступков. Этот мужчина взмахом руки поднимает в межзвёздное пространство тысячи перьев, записывающих всё происходящее в мире. Он повелевает сухими фактами, всё безэмоционально, чётко и понятно излагает, отдавая после смерти людей эти свитки другим Богам на прочтение. Конечно, перья для записей необычные, а птиц Аликвей. Раз в сто лет, они сбрасывают из хвоста все перья, которые и становятся принадлежностью для записи, когда гордые птицы приносят их в дар.

Но суд не будет справедливым, если не учесть всех факторов, повлиявших на принятие решения. Этим управляет Шехея, Богиня эмоций и чувств. Сама по себе яркая, радужная, вся в разноцветных тканях и украшениях, она создаёт впечатление очень эмоционального человека. И не случайно это совпадение. Шехея занимается сбором эмоций, чувств человека за всю жизни, запечатывая их в разноцветные камни. Когда же нельзя выцепить что-то одно, смесь чувств оставляет на поверхности разноцветные разводы. Во время зачитывания списка поступков Богиня выпускает застаревшие эмоции, тем самым позволяя вынести верный приговор.

Душа, конечно, не сможет проявиться в полную силу, если не будет самих событий, происшествий. А ведь иногда мы так причудливо пересекаемся с совершенно разными людьми, порой так причудлива жизнь... Всё это дело множества рук Геяниа. Она является Богиней событий и встреч. Геяниа плетёт огромное бесконечное полотно, состоящее полностью из кружев. Пожалуй, это самое волшебное занятие в межзвёздном пространстве. Она восседает посреди своей бесконечной комнате и её вечным занятием является переплетение судеб различных людей. Чьи-то нити судьбы соприкасаются и расходятся раз и навсегда, чьи-то становятся едиными до конца своего существования. Когда человек умирает, нити в клубке истончаются и становятся серебристыми, но после вынесения приговора и перерождения вновь обретают цвет другого облика.

Работа Геяниа была бы однообразной и скучной, если бы не Бог случайностей и совпадений, которого зовут Валеан. Кто-то бы назвал его бы покровителем азартных игроков и лентяев, и этот кто-то был бы прав. Усевшись на свой сундук, он подбрасывает монетки, бросает игральные кости или же рандомно вытягивает карты из колоды. Именно он и помогает Геяниа определить как и с кем переплести ту или иную нить судьбы.

И хоть все Боги равны перед другом, среди них выделяется тройка Богов-судей. Каждый из них является частью чего-то большего, одной общей системой, всем и вся, но каждый отвечает за что-то своё.

Первую судью зовут Хаями, Богиней истоков и начал. При зачитывании свитка она старается выбрать причины каждого поступка, то, за что следует зацепиться.

Бог истоков и начал, Пиат, получив от Хаями причину начинает разбирать каждое событие, произошедшее из неё, досконально выискивает всё и сразу.

Довершает труд двух Богов Рэой. Оно является всё и вся одновременно. Он оценивает итоги поступка и то, к чему привело это всё.

Если Хаями ищет зерно из которого прорастает само растение Пиата, то Рэой пожинает плоды. Все вместе они могут полностью изучить поступок, а перебрав каждый момент получить общую картину Жизни. Такой многогранный суд позволяет не ошибиться при вынесении приговора и избрать верный путь для Перерождения.

Если просить у кого-то у Вечных про душу, что же она из себя представляет, то никто не смог бы дать ответ, кроме Времени. Он точно знает, что маленькие песчинки, кусочки того, из чего появились Вечные. Мы просто пыль, плывущая по великому потоку Времени, теряющаяся на просторах безграничной Вселенной.


End file.
